


I Love You

by dreamingaboutfandoms



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 1 2 3 4 by Plain White T's, First Kiss, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slight OOC, and geralt is like ??? who could it possibly be about, jaskier sings a love song, no beta we die like renfri, on ao3 at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingaboutfandoms/pseuds/dreamingaboutfandoms
Summary: Geralt walks into a tavern thinking everything will be as usual, that is until he sees Jaskier inside. Now this isn't too crazy, seeing as they tend to meet up and leave pretty regularly. It was Jaskier's new song he apparently wrote recently that things go a little off the rails. What do you mean Jaskier is in love with someone? He's only been with Geralt recently!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic in y e a r s and my first fanfic period for both ao3 and The Witcher, so if characters seem slightly ooc (I'm looking at you Geralt,,,,,,) sorry! The song I used here is 1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's

Geralt walked into the tavern, intending on getting some hot food and a bed. What he hadn’t intended on was seeing Jaskier there, seemingly in the middle of a performance already. He hadn’t seemed to notice Geralt just yet, too focused on his audience and song. Geralt decided to get some his room and some food, then sit in a corner to listen to his -the- bard play. It was one he had heard already, Jaskier had stressed over a couple of words for about a week because he just couldn’t get it right. As the song finished, one of the women who was right in front of Jaskier made a request.

“Do you have anything new? All your songs are wonderful, of course, but are you working on anything right now?” Jaskier looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding. The crowd started to grow excited.

“Yes, I suppose this one is well enough to debut. I’ve been working on this one for a while, and I hope it’ll live up to your expectations.” He winked at the woman who first questioned. This surprised Geralt. A new song? He hadn’t heard any new songs from Jaskier in the time they were together. However, considering they departed about a few weeks ago, Geralt supposed that was enough time to come up with an entirely new song. 

Jaskier started a slow melody, and counted off out loud before picking it up. ‘Weird, that’s not what he usually does,’ Geralt thought.

“Give me more loving than I’ve ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad.” A love song? That wasn’t too surprising, but still a little odd since Geralt hadn’t remembered any special lady Jaskier mentioned. But they had been apart for a decent amount of time, maybe he found someone. Something tightened in Geralt’s chest at that but he just ignored it.

“Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, barely gettin' mad; I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you. You make it easy” Not special, since when? Although he loath to admit it, Geralt found Jaskier very special. However that line may be staged just like his ‘Humble Bard’ line…

“It's as easy as one, two, one, two, three, four. There's only one thing to do: Three words for you… I love you. There's only one way to say: Those three words and that's what I'll do... I love you.” Jaskier slowly moved around the room, not quite looking around the room but still with a serene smile on his face. Geralt clenched his jaw, love? Not loved? That meant this definitely isn’t about some one night stand who was his muse, this was someone he kept going back to, but who could that be? He spent most of the year with Geralt.

“Give me more loving from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart. Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends. Make it feel good when I hurt so bad, best that I've had. I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you. You make it easy,” Jaskier had a slightly melancholy look on his face at this part. Towards the end of the verse he finally caught sight of Geralt. His eyes widened and faltered momentarily. In fact, if Geralt hadn’t spent as much time as he did with the bard, he never would have known he was surprised at all. Jaskier just sent a shaky smile at him and turned right back around. Funny, Geralt could have sworn Jaskier’s heart rate picked up for a moment, but that could easily just have been his surprise at seeing Geralt here after not seeing one another for weeks. Just surprised the witcher got in without him seeing. Nothing bad… Right?

Jaskier finished the song, just a couple more repeats of the chorus, the ‘I love you’s being a little more shaky than they were before, but besides that nothing much changed in his attitude. He thanked his audience, collected his tips, grabbed his lute, and joined Geralt at his table.

“Geralt! What a surprise! I hadn’t imagined seeing you so soon.” He smiled at Geralt, though the smile seemed a little strained at the edges. “Is there a contract here? I haven’t heard of one.”

“Hmm. Just passing through. Was running on low on supplies so figured I would restock in the morning.” Geralt explained. Jaskier nodded, then his attention was stolen by someone coming up to their table. It was the same woman who requested the song.

“Oh, that was splendid! I never got to ask you earlier because you ran off so soon, but I was curious about the nature of the song. Are you truly in love? She must be a very special girl to have captured your heart.” The woman sighs dreamily. Jaskier quickly glanced at Geralt before responding.

“Ah yes, my beautiful muse. Alas, they have stolen my heart from the start, though they do not know. I knew I couldn’t tell them, but I couldn’t keep these emotions bottled forever, thus the song. They make me look forward to our every reunine, for a traveling bard such as myself cannot keep the title of ‘traveling’ if he were to stick to one place for long. However, if they wished me to, I would settle with them, for the rest of my life dare I say.” Jaskier colored momentarily, glancing at Geralt again. Geralt wasn’t paying much attention to the woman anymore, focused completely on Jaskier. He would settle down with this mysterious woman? Stop traveling with Geralt, possibly never seeing him again, all for this one woman? Geralt’s chest tightened again with emotion he didn’t think he had. He was dimly aware of the woman gushing some more over Jaskier’s love, before leaving to go back to her friends. “Geralt, you alright?”

Geralt’s focus snapped to Jaskier, who had a worried expression on his face. “Fine. So, new muse?” Why did Geralt care? Why was he trying to learn about this woman who held his -not his- bard’s devotion, who was taking him for granted and didn’t even know it.

Jaskier’s cheeks flushed a slight pink, and Geralt could hear his heart rate picking up. “Oh, hehe, not quite new.” Geralt raised an eyebrow. “They’ve kind of always been around,” He trailed off, shooting Geralt what seemed like a panicked look. What could he be panicking about?

“Has she? Considering you apparently love her, would have thought I’d at least heard of her in the past.” Geralt pushed, something he didn’t usually do. Melitele, why couldn’t he shut up.

Jaskier took a quick glance around the room, his eyebrows curled up and his nose slightly scrunched. Geralt could smell the distress on him, but whywhywhy. “Can we please talk about this somewhere else?” Jaskier begged. Surprised by this, Geralt nodded, finished with his meal anyways.

They went up the stairs, Jaskier leading them to what must be his own room. Once they entered, Geralt closed the door behind himself. Jaskier ran a hand through his hair. It must be so soft considering his routine when he’s allowed a tub to bathe. Wait, where had that come from? Since when did Geralt think about the softness of his companion’s hair? Geralt mentally shook his head.

“So, it’s not what it seems like. I don’t believe anything would come about from this person, so I didn’t see the point in telling you.” Geralt crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Since when couldn’t Jaskier get whichever woman he wanted? Geralt had to defend the bard from enough angry husbands to know this for a fact. Jaskier gave a glare that didn’t hold much heat. “It’s the truth! Besides, I don’t see you sprouting brand new information to me, so I don’t see why I should have to do it for you.” Jaskier folded his arms and turned away from the witcher. 

“You talk non-stop about anything and anything and everything, I just thought you would have mentioned her.” Geralt explained. How is it that Jaskier could get him to talk more in one sitting than he did for an entire season.

“Well, somethings I like to keep private. Besides, why are you so certain my love is a woman, huh? You know I chase after men as well.” Jaskier retorted.

“You just seem to prefer women, it was a logical leap to make.”

“I can’t believe you Geralt, assuming something about me? You should know better than that! I live to be unpredictable.” Jaskier sent what looked like a shaky smirk at him. Geralt had been around him long enough to know the difference between his usual theatrics and the ones he used when he was in a sticky situation. This was the latter.

Geralt fixed him a ‘What do you think you’re doing’ stare. It seemed to work, as Jaskier started rambling more. “I mean, really Geralt. We have known one another for how long, and you still assume things of me? To be consistent? Really, I’m appalled in all honesty.” He put a hand on his chest in mock-offense. “Just because I prefer the company of women, does not mean I can’t enjoy a nice fellow every once in a while!” He started to pace, talking with his hands more. Geralt absentmindedly noted this as being one of Jaskier’s nervous tics. “I don’t always have to follow the norm as most others do! I could enjoy those who I like when I like. I could even not sleep with anyone if I so desire. This is hardly fair of you. ‘You just prefer women, it was a logical leap to make.’ Ha! Logical leap, that’s a good one.”

At this point, Geralt thought he would start wearing down the floor with all his pacing. “Alright, I get it.” He rolled his eyes fondly. He sent a soft smile at Jaskier, he could get so worked up over nothing sometimes. Jaskier stopped, staring at Geralt, who could hear the other’s heart rate picking up again.

“Melitele, give me mercy.” Jaskier murmured, eyes straying down Geralt’s face, away from his eyes. Could he-? No, no way.

“So, who is this mysterious person then?” Geralt broke the tension, not knowing what would happen if he didn’t.

Jaskier glanced back up at Geralt’s eyes and paused, “I-” For once he seemed at a loss for words. “I don’t think you would really want to know, y’know, what actually! I think I’m done here! I’m just gonna go back down there and eat something, since I haven’t yet. If you would just let me scoot past you,” Jaskier tried to do just that, squeeze between Geralt and the door. The witcher just furrowed his brow and grabbed the bard’s arm.

“What are you doing? Why wouldn’t it matter?” Geralt gently tugged Jaskier around to face him, “Who is it?” Jaskier fidgeted in place and refused to make eye contact, but didn’t make any more to remove his arm from where Geralt was holding it.

“It’s nothing Geralt, don’t worry about it.” It was clear neither of them thought it was ‘nothing’. Geralt caught Jaskier’s eye, confused and slightly worried.

“Jaskier?” He moved both of his hands to the bard’s shoulders instead of the one on his arm. Jaskier watched his hands as he did so before looking Geralt in the eye again. No, not in the eyes, just slightly lower than the eyes. Geralt reflexively licked his lips, and Jaskier’s breath hitched.

“Geralt?” Jaskier softly echoed, eyes half lidded. Geralt’s eyes flickered down to his lips, before he looked back up at his eyes.

Jaskier slowly brought one hand up to cup Geralt’s jaw, rubbing his thumb across his cheek when it came in contact. In response, one of Geralt’s hands slipped lower to hold onto Jaskier’s hip. Jaskier muttered a soft, “Please-” before Geralt smashed their lips together. It was everything Geralt could possibly have dreamed of, all shoved to the back of his mind, buried under a thick pile of nope not thinking about this right now or ever. He swiped his tongue against Jaskier’s lip, causing the other to softly whimper and open up. Geralt backed him into the door, caging him in on either side while Jaskier wrapped both arms around his neck. After a few more minutes of this, Geralt extracted himself from Jaskier’s mouth, who let out a whine in dismay. He chuckled at the other, but pressed their foreheads together to maintain a level of contact.

“So,” Geralt started, just the slightest bit winded while Jaskier was panting, “I’m guessing this means you wrote another song about me?” This earned him a swat on the chest which he just chuckled at.

“Well, yes, I suppose it does.” Jaskier pouted. Geralt kissed him again, not able to resist that face.

When they pulled away again, Geralt had to ask, “So, unlike most of your other songs, are most of the things in this song accurate?” Jaskier looked abashed for a moment, cheeks and the tips of his ears flaring red, before shyly nodding.

“Yes, they are. I really am in love with you. Always have been if I’m being honest. I mean, I flirted with you when we first met!” He hid his face in Geralt’s chest during this, but Geralt could hear him just fine.

“You told me you had bread in your pants.” Geralt deadpanned, giving the other’s head a dry look. Jaskier’s shoulders shook in silent laughter.

“And yet it worked, did it not?” Geralt just huffed, and shared a secret smile with himself. Yes, it did.

“And I you, Jaskier.” Geralt mumbled into his hair. “I,” He paused, not sure how to word it, Jaskier was always the one with the words between the two of them. “I love you too, for a while.” Jaskier looked up, a wide smile on his face.

“Never before have I been so happy to have played a new song than now.” Geralt smirked, laying a chaste kiss against his bard’s lips once more.

“And I for listening to one of your songs.”

**Author's Note:**

> h e h e sorry about that kiss scene, I have had no romantic experience besides an awkward slow dance at my 8th grade dance with my at the time crush, so my romantic knowledge comes from fanfics, hope it was decent at least lmfao. Also i had no idea how to end this, can you tell? oh well, thanks for reading!


End file.
